Jake's Lost Love
by Skates16
Summary: oneshot My heart feels as if it has been ripped to shreds. I quietly back up from the door and make my way out of the house. I walk along the beach, not really caring where I’m going. Nothing matters to me now.


**A story to show that Jake isn't a bad kind of guy. Don't have a lot to say, except this is NOT a Jiley story, its Moliver, but Jake's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have and never will.**

I never got Miley Stewart. My first day at Seaview Middle School was like I expected, all my fans trying to get my attention and all the girls flocking to me. All of them, except Miley.

I could see that her friend Lilly wanted to be part of my 'posse' but Miley seemed to be able to hold her back. Maybe that's why I found her interesting and how I found myself liking her. For once here was a girl who didn't like me because I'm 'Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer'.

So I had to get her to like me. It wasn't easy; normally I have girls falling over their feet to go on a date with me. I asked Miley out to the 70s dance and she rejected me. 3 times! So, I had to get back at her and I did that by asking Lilly out.

Well, let's just say it didn't go exactly how I planned it. Miley still wouldn't go out with me and I resorted to drastic measures, pretend to have a girlfriend! My co-star Holly was perfect and it seemed to work. I could tell Miley was jealous of her, but then it turned out she had a boyfriend too.

So, from there it actually started looking pretty good. Miley corned me one day and we were arguing about who was trying to make who jealous and I kissed her. It was different from all the other kisses. They were either just for a movie and didn't mean anything or a crazy fan.

Kissing Miley made me happy. It was a bummer I had to tell her about me going to Romania for 4 months. She didn't take it too well; she pushed me off her balcony. But here I am, back in Malibu ready to go on the date with Miley. Only problem is, I'm back a month early and she doesn't know it yet.

So, it's time to surprise my 'girlfriend'. I was sitting in my limo on the way back to my place from the airport. I was listening to my i-pod to, what else, Hannah Montana. It had been a long time since I had time to actually listen to my music and just relax with no worries. Working on a movie is a tough job; it isn't as easy as everybody would like to think.

"Hey Charlie, can you just drop me off at the beach?" I said to the driver. He nods his head. "Yes Mr Ryan. Where?" He asked. "Near Rico's"

Miley should be there with Lilly and Oliver. If not, maybe I could ask her brother Jackson where she is. I couldn't wait to finally see her again. I was finally going to be with the girl of my dreams. Or so I thought.

Charlie dropped me off at Rico's and I had to quickly hide behind a bush so my fans wouldn't notice me. There were a lot of people at the beach today so I pulled on my cap and put my sunglasses on.

I made my way to the counter of Rico's where I found Lilly sitting there talking to Jackson. I walked up to her and sat on the empty chair next to her. I'm glad to say that no one recognised me. "Psst, Lilly." I said.

Lilly looks at me with a confused expression on her face. "Uh, yes?" She says. I lower my sunglasses and she gasps. "Jake?!" She whispers. First I thought she was happy to see me but later I realised that she was worried. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished the movie early and I thought that maybe I'll come and surprise Miley." I said. "Oh, she'll be surprised." Lilly muttered, but I still heard what she said. I wait a while, but she doesn't say anything. "So, are you going to tell me where she is?"

"Who?"

"Miley." I said. Something was up with Lilly. She started to laugh but I could tell she was nervous. "Oh Miley. Well, you see I don't know where she is right now. If I did then wouldn't I be with her and not Oliver?" At that last part she covered her hand with her mouth.

"Aha! So she's with Oliver! So I find him and then I find Miley?" I said. Lilly looked down and sighed. She started to nod slowly and I jump off the chair. I'm about to leave when I remember something. "Where is Oliver?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I had to get Lilly to help me find Oken and Miley. I thought we were on a wild goose chase. We searched the whole beach, nothing. We went to the mall, nothing. We went everywhere, but Miley's house.

"Lilly, do you think that maybe they are at Miley's house?" I said as we make our way back to Rico's. Lilly shakes her head. "No, Miley said she was going out and Oliver tagged along for something." She said but I could tell she was lying.

It should've made sense then why I couldn't find them, but it didn't. All I managed to come up with was that Miley was at her house and her best friend Oliver was with her. No big deal.

So I ditched Lilly, but then I lost my hat. I still kept my shades on but there were a few fans that recognised me. So I had to run around the beach to get rid of them. 10 minutes later, I'm standing outside Miley's front door, waiting for someone to answer. I ring the door bell again and wait. Nothing. I try again and when I get no answer, I decide to use the back way.

I made my way onto their patio and I see the step ladder hanging down from the balcony above. I look up and see that it was possibly my only way to get in. I climb it and I see that the door at the balcony is open, Miley had to be home. But why was there a step ladder hanging from her balcony?

I don't think too much of the question and I make my way quietly into the house. I look at all the doors and find one which I thought would be Miley's. I open the door slowly and poke my head through the door.

I saw Miley in there and my heart rate started to accelerate. She's sitting on her bed reading something. I'm about to go in and surprise her when Oliver gets up off the ground and sits next to Miley and pulls her closer to him. I stop and watch as she relaxes back into Oliver and kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you Oliver." She says. Oken smiles. "I love you too Miley."

My heart feels as if it has been ripped to shreds. I quietly back up from the door and make my way out of the house. I walk along the beach, not really caring where I'm going. Nothing matters to me now.

'Why didn't she wait for me? Is it really that long, 4 months? I waited for her and I didn't even look at another girl.' I thought. I stop for awhile and sit down on the ground. 'Let's think about this. Would Miley be happier with you or Oliver?'

I then thought back to when I had first arrived and Miley had hated me. How much I had loathed Oliver because he had this fabulous girl right there in front of him and he didn't do anything about it. But then there were signs that she liked me and that gave me hope.

Yeah, I acted like a jerk but that was so I could prove to her that we could have a relationship. But then another question popped up, 'Did you love her?'

Did I love Miley Stewart? Yes, I did. But when I saw her kiss Oliver, it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be if something like this would happen to me. Yes, I was hurt but other than that I was fine.

'Do I accept their relationship?' I wondered. I couldn't come up with a decision then, but now looking back, I did. They were meant to be and Miley and I just weren't. I've still got my fans at the end of the day and I'll meet another girl like Miley. But after this, I think I've changed. I'm not the guy Miley first thought me as. I'm just plain old Jake Ryan now, movie star over the weekends.

**Did Jake seem a bit OOC? Actually, I don't think he was and that he would do that, maybe. And if you don't get the ending, he's saying that his feelings for Miley were just a crush and nothing more. I wrote this due to my success on my Jackson one-shot on his view of his relationship with Lilly. I'm gonna do one more on Oliver, his view being with Miley.**


End file.
